One Last Night
by Kaagome
Summary: What would happen if Kaede predicted that their battle with Naraku....would be their last? An Inu Kag fic. Waffy. One shot...you have been warned


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but if I did I'd make him wear pleather pants.....just for me.....

Warning: This story does contain language (baka hanyou!), random Japanese words (probably spelled wrong so get over it) and a great deal of sexual innuendo. I have been meaning to write a story like this for quite some time. Its waffy, its romantic, and this is all of it (one shot). Hope you enjoy (and hope my parents never find this!)

Baka: stupid, moron, idiot

Houshi: Monk, priest, Sango's pet name for Miroku

Tenoyu: celestial maiden, a beauty

-chan: cute, friendly way of addressing a friend

-sama: Like saying "Lady" or "Sir" before a name. Sango-sama=Lady Sango

Haiori: japanese style top....kinda like a robe.                                                                                                                         

One last night

            Miroku sat up and shook his head a bit, almost as if he was dizzy. 

            "Houshi!" Sango rested her free hand on his back to keep him steady. He turned to her with a confused look on his face, and then relief. Laying back down he took her hand into his and caressed it gently.

            "Thank you Sango-sama. For staying by my side." He whispered hoarsely with a small smile.

            "Is he awake?" Kagome called from the next room as she tossed more herbs to boil into a pot of water. The stench was nearly unbearable, and Inuyasha made a quick exist.

            "I'm going for a walk." He mumbled as he rushed out the door. Sango stood beside her and shook her head.

            "Must smell pretty bad to him eh?" Kagome sighed and poured some of the mixture into a bowl, handing it to Sango.

            "Smells pretty bad to all of us Kagome-chan!" She laughed halfheartedly. "But Miroku's the one that has to drink it. I feel the worst for him!"

            "Ugh..." he groaned as the bowl got closer, then smiled at Sango when she sat next to him. "If you feed it to me tenoyu, it will taste better than the best cooked meal!"

            "Sure Houshi....tell me that pick up line after your done with it." Sango propped his head up in her lap and lowered the bowl gently to his lips. They parted and he let the mixture slowly slip down his throat, never losing eye contact with Sango. The two continued to stare at each other after the mixture was gone. Kagome shifted in the doorway to break there trance, and then took the bowl from Sango.

            "You guys get some sleep." She smiled. "We really need strength for tomorrow." 

            "What about you Kagome?" Sango called as she stepped into the doorway, moving the curtain slightly with her hand.

            "Shippo's already sleeping with Keade in the other room. My last job is to get that baka to get some rest too." Miroku nodded in Sango's lap and closed his eyes, nuzzling into her legs. She looked down at his face, then back at Kagome. Both girls smiled and nodded. 

            "Take care." Sango whispered.

            "You too." Kagome answered, and stepped into the moonlight.

~*~*~*~0~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha's mind raged various thoughts, none of which he could really concentrate on. The stars above him provided no answers no matter how he pleaded silently. They just shown the same way they always did. 

            "At least the stars are consistent." he mumbled and sat cross legged on the soft grass. Tiny steps grew louder as Kagome approached.

            "Can I join you?" She bounced to his side and mimicked his position, staring up at the stars. "You looked like you needed some company."

            "Maybe it was just you who needed the company." he grumbled.

            Kagome drew in a deep breath. "Guilty....but do you mind?"

            Inuyasha's eyes softened a bit. "Nah. How's the monk?"

            "He's alright, the poison seems to have subsided quite a bit." She giggled. "Sorry about the smell. But I think it will really help him so he will be ready for tomorrow."

            "Tomorrow..." his voice trailed off, creating a void. She waited for him to continue, but was disappointed. They continued to sit in silence for a few minutes.

            "You know, I think that prophesy was bull." Kagome suddenly interjected. He turned to her with a shocked expression.

            "Kagome, don't you think I have considered that option?" Inuyasha yelled defensively. "But everything else has added up. Everything she has predicted has come true. Today's battle, Miroku's sickness....everything....."

            "Maybe Keade had false visions. Maybe she just knew us well enough to predict what has already happened up to this point. But she can't predict Narkau." Kagome shuddered at his name. "No one can. And so she doesn't know that we are all going to die in tomorrow's fight. She couldn't possibly."

            "You just don't want to face the truth Kagome." Inuyasha growled, and instantly regretted those words. He could almost see them in front of his face. Had they have been tangible he would have eaten them right out of mid air. Her demeanor changed for a moment, and she leaned back against her elbows.

            "Maybe Inuyasha." Kagome said in a dead tone. "Maybe so. But I'd rather think there is some hope than just counting the seconds I have left in this life, or thinking about everything I will never get to experience."

            The silence again consumed the couple as they continued their search for the one star that would solve all their problems. A light breeze swept against the grass, making it dance for a moment.

            "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

            "Mm?" he mumbled as a new stench hit his nose. He paused to let it register in his mind. 

            "If this really was your last day on this earth, what would you do?" She let the question linger and clenched her fists softly.

            Fear.

            Inuyasha smelt fear.

            Kagome was afraid.

            "I uh... don't know..." he stumbled and turned his head to face hers. "What are you afraid of?"

            "Who said anything about being scared?" Kagome laughed superficially. 

            "I can smell it on you baka." He leaned back and rested his body on his elbows. Letting his eyes rase skyward he took another deep breath.

            "Oh..." Kagome fidgeted nervously at her shirt. "Truthfully I was nervous about telling you my answer to my question."

            Inuyasha laughed. "Well now you have to!" His breath subsided after the laughter and he felt refreshed.

            "Well..." Kagome turned her head away from him. "I have always said that I never want to die without being kissed first."

            His stomach did a double back flip.

            "Hasn't...didn't.....that Hobo guy kiss you?" tentative words flustered out of his mouth. He clamored for a different response.

            Kagome shook her head gently and turned to boldly look Inuyasha in the eye. "I...I didn't want him to."

            "Oh....." He looked up again and listened to her breathing quicken its pace with nervousness. Not that he was very calm either.

            "Would you....give me my first kiss Inuyasha?"

            The question hung to the moment. Kagome stopped breathing and bit at her lip, anticipating rejection. He turned his head again and stared at her, almost as if he was trying to figure out if she was serious. She stared back unabashedly. Quietly he sat up and scooted next to her, pulling her into his arms gently. Their eyes were locked as he moved her into position. Both hearts beat out of their chests waiting to see who would make the first move. Finally Kagome closed her eyes softly and parted her lips. When she turned off her sense of sight all other senses went into overdrive. The feeling of his clawed hands on her shoulders. The stiffness of the air as it blew through her hair. His hot breath quickening as he leaned in closer. The scent of him was intoxicating; strong and wild, yet decisively pleasant. She waited as hours seemed to pass, feeling him in front of her, unmoving. She tentatively opened her eyes to reveal his concerned orbs memorizing every inch of her face. They paused a moment before he spoke.

            "Go home Kagome..." he whispered, sadness and disappointment dripping from his lips. 

            Her brows furrowed and she pulled away. "W-What?"

            "Please....just go home." He stood and began to walk away coldly. "If you go home you will be safe. Nothing is going to harm you there. You don't need to fight. Come on, I'll walk you to the well."

            "What?!" Kagome shouted. He paused mid step. "What do you mean I don't need to fight?! What on earth do you mean by that?"

            "Why the fuck do you fight Kagome?!" Inuyasha turned and shouted, hidden rage exploding without restraint. "Why?! You have no reason to!"

            "Reason?! Naraku being evil isn't reason enough for you?!"

            "Look at us Kagome!" he gestured to himself and then back at the village. "Sango fights for her brother. Miroku fights for his curse. Shippo fights for his parents. I fight for Kikyo. Why are you here!? What are you fighting for?"

            Kagomes eyes filled with tears. She looked at her fists, clenched with emotion.

            "I fight for all of you Inuyasha. Because you are my world." She walked towards him slowly, raising her gaze. "Because I love you all and because I can help. Why wouldn't I fight?"

            "You might lose your life if you don't go home Kagome." Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed. 

            "I will lose my life eventually." She paused as she stood in front of him. He turned away and sighed. "I'd rather it be tomorrow saving the world from an unimaginable evil, then somewhere in my bed when I'm old and grey. I'd rather die beside the greatest and strongest people I have ever known. Don't deny me that wish."

            Inuyasha's gaze once again met hers. He bit at his lip, wary of showing the direction of his heart too much. "What if I can't protect you tomorrow?"

            "Fate is fate. We can't stop what is already in motion for us."

            "That's bull." He snarled. "I am in control of my own destiny."

            "Then be in control of it tomorrow." Kagome rased her hand to his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. "And I will be in control of mine." She yawned and smiled.

            "Your tired. Lets go back to the hut." Inuyasha pulled away from her small embrace quickly, harshly and started towards the village.  

            Raising his nose in the air, he jumped back a little, and then laughed. "Actually maybe we should sleep out here...it smells like people are busy in there..."

            "Oh...oh.....OH...." Kagome smirked. "That's alright, I like sleeping under the stars. And this is a nice meadow." She laid on the ground with her hands behind her head, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air. The ground vibrated as Inuyasha sat cross-legged next to her, and resumed starring at the stars.

            Kagome's consciousness began to fade. She felt herself begin to have the same dream she had been having for months.

~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~

 Inuyasha was sitting at her desk and leaning over, starring at a test she had taken. He turns to her and smiles.

            "Congratulations..." he whispers and walks to her bed, placing an arm around her. "I knew you would do well."

            "But how did you know? And why do you care?" Kagome asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

            "Baaaka." He laughed. "Because you are great at everything you do. Even stealing my heart."

~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~

            Kagome sniffled and woke up slightly. Her dream was just that; a cheesy unrealistic dream. And it always ends at that moment. But somehow, it makes her feel better about herself. If nothing else he was supporting her in the depths of her mind. She felt a pair of eyes on her as a cold breeze forced her awake. She shuddered, her skin prickling against her soft fuku. Suddenly a thick haiori warmed her figure. She opened her orbs to see Inuyasha starting at her.

            "You looked cold...I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

            "Mmm...no its fine. Thank you." She smiled. "Why are you still awake?"

            He looked at the sky again. "I couldn't sleep I guess..."

            For a moment Kagome considered asking him the question again. Fearing rejection she kept her mouth shut and pulled his shirt closer around her. 

            "I was thinking about your question." Kagome paused and looked back at him.

            "And? What would you do Inuyasha?" 

            He turned his gaze downward and looked deep into her eyes. His throat contracted as he lay his body beside hers, not speaking a word. She was barley breathing. He pulled her against his body and wrapped his arms around her from underneath his shirt. Nuzzling his nose into her neck, he breathed in the scent of her pulsating skin, listening to her breath and feeling her heart beat faster against his arm. She was paralyzed; her arms moved just enough to place them on top of his.

            "I..I wanted to lay with you Kagome." he whispered, his breath hot against her neck. It sent electric currents down her spine. Finding strength she reached her hand around and rubbed his ear gently, caressing in tune with their combined heartbeats. He groaned under his breath, much to her surprise. She glanced down at his face. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in ecstacy as she continued to caress. His lips were suddenly at her neck, moving slightly as he breathed. Her face flushed and bright red spread across her cheeks, matching the color of his shirt that was still covering her slim body.

            "Why?" Kagome finally whispered, breaking the silence of their moment and pulling her hand away. Her heart clamored for an answer. 'Does he really love me?' she thought. 'Does he want to be with me?' 'Why did he reject me?''What about tomorrow?'

            The stench of panic crept out of her pores. He raised his head to meet her eyes. His were tired, defeated and yet, filled with a different emotion. Happiness? Contentment? Completeness? Hers were confused and hopeful. And in an instant, both shut as if they were actors in a play, and Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. She gasped slightly, taking his sweet breath into her lungs as she let tender lips dance across hers. The dance was slow and delicious. They pulled and licked at each other's mouths with pure emotion. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She let her hands get tangled in his silver locks as they lie together. Suddenly she pulled away and looked deep into his eyes, searching for questions to provide answers her heart desired. But she found none. Because there were no more questions. Every doubt, every worry she ever had was subsided by the love in his eyes. He rubbed his clawed hands up and down her back, moving her shirt each time, then moved them to her face. Wordlessly he touched her cheeks softly and smiled. A happy, content smile. Like nothing she had ever seen before.

            "Did you like your first kiss?"

            Tears filled Kagomes eyes as she once again bowed her head against his and kissed his lips passionately. Their combined bodies exuded a burning heat as things began to feel more intense. His hand pulled at her back muscles, massaging her as she spread her legs slowly for balance. New sensations painted red like fire burst thought every nerve on Kagome's body, sending shivers up her spine. She let all her weight rest on his stomach and hips. The feeling of his attraction was apparent, even beneath his thick robes. He let his senses take in all of her; she was heaven. Sweet and soft. He rolled over and shifted so that he lie in between her legs and against her chest. Pausing his lips he pulled back and once again became fixated with her eyes. So deep and kind. Eyes that always shown love, even when he didn't realize it.

            "You fight...because you love us?" He whispered, needing to hear her answer again.

            "Yes..." she nodded, her midnight hair tossing against the grass.

            "Kagome...." his eyes filled with emotion. "I...."

            She rested her finger against his heated lips. "I will fight Inuyasha. Along side you, tomorrow. Because I would never forgive myself for leaving you."

            "I...I don't want you to die....." his lips moved against his finger as he chocked back emotion, still trying however fruitlessly, to stay true to his character. 

            The honesty of that statement blew Kagome away. "I don't want you to die either Inuyasha." Never since she heard the prophesy from Keade had she considered really what it would be like if he did die. She hadn't let herself. A newfound sense of sadness rushed over her and she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug, tears beginning to rush down her cheeks. 'What if this is our last night together?' they thought in unison, realizing the harsh truth of that statement. 

            "Kagome..." Inuyasha pulled away from her embrace and again took residence in her eyes. Words flew out of his mouth before he even knew he felt them. "I....I love you...."

            'Why now!?' her heart cried out. 'Why so late in the game?! Why not before, when we could have enjoyed each other....' She chocked and sobbed silently as he continued to stare at her, eyes now searching for an answer, something that would bring joy to her face.

            "You're so beautiful..."he whispered against her ear, leaning his head down. Quietly he planted tiny kisses against her neck and earlobes.

            "Really?" a small voice replied, followed by a hiccup and a giggle.

            He smirked and rested his hands on his elbows. "Yeah really." 

            Nervously she let her hands trail down his back and then lower. He shuddered as she pulled at his kimono top and let her soft digits travel up his muscular back.

            "Kagome?" his breath quickened.

            "Hm?" 

            "Can I take you somewhere?"

            "Wha?" In an instant she was in his arms, bridal style and running through the forest at ridiculous speeds. He landed quickly at their destination.

            Steam rose from the hot springs gingerly as he released her and she stood before him. Wordlessly he reached his hand around her head and pulled her into a soft kiss. His other hand lingered at her waist, just inside her shirt, his claws softly caressing her pink flesh. She took that hand in hers and let it slide further up her skin. Slowly, carefully he pulled back and looked at her eyes, as if asking a question that required no words. She smiled knowingly. He pulled at her top and it slid over her head easily, revealing a light simple bra. Raven hair cascaded down her back as the shirt fell beside the couple. She followed his lead and pulled apart his top, sliding it down his arms and onto the ground. His chiseled features flashed in the moonlight and she placed her hands on his chest. Her skirt shortly fell to the ground and with the swipe of a claw her bra did as well. Taking in every inch of her, he lowered themselves to the ground, finally allowing himself to push against her, kiss everywhere.

            They made love slowly, carefully, silently, black and white hair blending to gray against the grass. Steadily they demonstrated their loving need for one another. Seals were broken on both sides as they realized that nothing would be the same as before. Emotions exploded in tune with their bodies and they lie breathless, sweat clinging to their skin and arms clinging to bodies. With a smile he stood and picked her up, stepping into the hot spring. Warm water surrounded their bodies and he sat against a rock wall, her still in his arms. She caught her breath as he tenderly rubbed his hands all over her body, cleansing and refreshing her skin and returning blood flow to her flesh. The water around them, though hotter than a summer day, cooled off their own body heats. She curled her naked body into his arms as they sat in the steamy water, comforted by one thought; each other. He stroked her wet hair and sighed happily.

            "Whatever tomorrow brings..." Kagome whispered against his neck. "I love you Inuyasha."

            Watching the sun rise beyond the trees that shielded them, he smiled knowing if nothing else, he would follow her to the ends of the earth.      

**********************************************************

Thanks for reading! Please review....I want to know if I can write these kind of stories decently. Usually my stories tend to have more action (well not _that_ kind of action!). So if your interested check them out. If I get enough reviews I may write a sequel about Sango and Miroku! So review!


End file.
